


You Saved Me

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bottom Ian, Bullying, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Shy Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Prompt with bottom Ian! Mickey is in college and Ian is in high school. Ian is completely in love with him but didn’t say anything because he thinks that Mickey is out of his league. Ian complains with Mandy because is the only one in his class to be virgin and everyone are teasing him. At a party, Mickey drags Ian in to a room and pretends to have sex with him. Ian has an orgasm only by listening  the sounds that Mickey does and then he begs Mickey to fuck him.





	1. Chapter 1

“So how is your brother?” Ian asks Mandy as they pretend to be studying at the library. 

“He's fine.” Mandy says dryly. 

Ian clears his throat wondering how to really get more information without seeming suspicious. “He umm… college okay?”

Mandy closes her book and looks at him. “Yeah, why?”

Ian shrugs and avoids her eyes. “Nothing. I'm just, we are sophomores and we will be joining college soon. I just want to know what you’ve heard from Mickey about… about his experiences.” 

Mandy chews on her gum and studies him. She then seems to deem his explanation okay and scratches her hair. “Mickey has never been a talker and unless I ask him for info he's not just gonna start updating me on his college life.”

“Oh.” Ian says feeling disappointed. He was hoping Mandy would mention something about Mickey's boyfriend or lack there of. 

Ian was so in love with his best friend’s brother it was scary. Ever since he met Mandy and they became friends it had been love at first sight the moment he met Mickey. He was rude and arrogant and an overall asshole but those are the things that drew Ian to him to begin with. Ian loved that Mickey didn’t take shit from nobody. He loved his personality to no end and he wished Mickey would give him a chance.  
But with Ian being younger than him and being Mandy's best friend, for some reason meant he was off limits to Mickey. Which honestly sucked ass. Not to mention Ian wasn’t going to prophecy his love for Mickey because come on, the guy is one of the most popular guys in college, he is hot as fuck, _and_ everyone knows even though he's a freshman he is soon going to be the team captain of their football team. What would a guy like that possibly want in Ian? The freckled sophomore who is still in high school, who is still a God demn virgin, and is his sister’s best friend?

Nothing. That’s what.

“Why not ask Lip?” Mandy interrupts his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Why not ask Lip about college?”

“All his stories involve sexual encounters so no thank you.”

Mandy smiles and nods in understanding. They decide they're bored so they head back to class. They find two guys already in their usual seats.

“Move.” Mandy orders.

“Who’s gonna make us? Your virgin BFF?” one of them asks then laughs at Ian.

Ian’s face turns red and he turns away. “Yeah. Freckles here can barely score a lay, how is he going to make us…” the other guy doesn’t get to finish that sentence because Mandy punches him in the face. “What the fuck?!” he yells holding on his nose. 

“Make fun of Ian, one more time.”

The two friends quickly get up and scamper off. Ian and Mandy take their seats but Ian's moods have already been dampened. 

Mandy sighs and grabs his hand. “Don’t let them get to you.”

Ian knows he should just ignore them, but it's kind of hard to when he's usually the joke of their school. It used to be just his classmates, but they made fun of him infront of the rest of the school and now he's made fun of on a daily basis. As if its unheard of for a sophomore to lack sexual experience. He's the virgin Mary of their class, doesn’t matter that he's not female and doesn’t deserve the nick name. 

“I know. it just sucks to be the school laughing stock.”

There is nothing Mandy can do except be there for him. so she glares at the two assholes and smiles sympathetically at her best friend. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Mandy runs towards the Gallagher house excitedly and joins Ian who is sited on their porch. “There’s a party tonight, are we going?”

“Who will be there?”

“Well, it's a celebratory party being thrown by the football team for winning their third game in a row. So you know it's gonna be off the motherfucking hook!”

So more ridicule then. Ian shakes his head. “Gonna be surrounded by assholes from school so no.”

“Come on. we can't be missing out on this shit Ian, we need stories to tell for when we join our brothers in college.” She groans. “Speaking of which, Mickey and his college friends will be there. I don’t see why they have to be invited just because they're in the football team at their college, you know? now I gotta be at the same party with my overprotective fucking brother.” Mandy laments but all Ian is registering is the fact that _Mickey will be there._

“You're right,” he starts. “we can't be the only boring people in college without tales to tell.”

Mandy screeches and Ian has to cover his ears. “Yes! Let’s go find you something to wear. You might get yourself some nice college dick.” She waggles her eyebrows and Ian grimaces at her. “That way no one will hold your virginity against you anymore.”

He wouldn’t mind college dick. Especially if it's Mickey's college dick.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

By the time they get there the party is in full swing. People are dancing and drinking and making out and dry humping. Ian can only look on bewildered. 

“Look, the virgin made it to the party!” someone calls out and everyone turns to look at Ian. He hides subtly behind Mandy and wishes the ground would just swallow him up right now. 

Mandy gives everyone the finger on his behalf. “C’mon, let’s go get a drink in you.” Ian is ready to leave but Mandy's grasp on his hand is pretty tight. 

Ian drains the first two beers quickly and then holds on to the third and looks around. Mandy is at a corner making out with one of the football players. This is a party where people are drunk and aren’t afraid to voice their thoughts. So Ian knows the ridicule and the laughter at his expense is on its way. So he has two options; to get hammered or desert his best friend at this party. 

Mandy was really looking forward to this and Ian would never leave her alone even though she's got Mickey. speaking of which, Ian hasn’t seen him yet. Just as the thought crosses his mind he sees Mickey by the keg standing with who Ian assumes are some of his college friends. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” the music stops and someone calls out. “Listen up people. Time to have, some fun! How about a roast!” every one claps and cheers and Ian’s heartbeat increases in fear. Luckily for him it's not his name that gets called. 

But he can't afford to take chances so he hides behind the kitchen door. If he even dares to leave now they will see him and it will be his turn. So hides and breathes quietly and waits for them to tire of the stupid game. It goes on for quite a while with people laughing at all the offensive things being said about them. Ian continues to drink his beer completely at ease again. That’s until,

“Where is Ian Gallagher! Our school virgin where are you?” someone calls and Ian tries to become one with the wall behind the door. “Come tell us why you're still a virgin Ian Gallagher. Do your freckles extend to your ass? Is that why no one wants to touch you?” he laughs and the crowd joins in.

Surprisingly there are a few shouts of “leave him alone.” And Ian hears Mandy's voice “Shut the fuck up!”

“Look at that, virgin Mary has to be defended by a _girl_.”

“He's over here!” someone shouts and the next thing Ian knows he's being yanked from his hiding place and being offered for slaughter. 

“There he is, tell us Gallagher, with so many gay guys around school, how do you manage to still be a virgin? What is your malfunction? Do you have a tiny winy bitty penis? Is that it?”

Ian knows if he even dares to shed a tear right now the situation will turn from bad to worse. The nicknames will… oh God, he doesn’t even want to think about the nicknames that will come up is he cries right now. 

“Or is it because…”

“For fuck’s sake!” a commanding voice shouts and everyone turns to look at Mickey. Ian immediately shivers just from looking at him. “I thought this was a fucking party? You fucking highschoolers man.” He huffs. “You consider making fun of Gallagher because he's a virgin fun? How many of you have even managed to bag anyone from college, huh?” he looks around but no one says anything. “Well, Gallagher here is about to.”

“I… I am?” Ian asks confused.

“Bullshit he's about to. Who would want him?” the guy from earlier sneers.

Mickey smirks at Ian and openly looks him up from head to toe. “I would.” With that he grabs Ian by the hand and drugs him upstairs. 

Ian follows Mickey flabbergasted but doesn’t say anything. He looks behind him to see a few people following probably to make sure they're really going to go through with it. Ian has never been more nervous and confused in his life. What was happening? 

Mickey pulls him inside the closest room and shuts the door. “Just go with it.” Mickey whispers in his ear and Ian shivers again. Mickey grunts and hits the door. He grunts again and then groans loudly. “Mmmm….” Ian looks on his eyes wide as Mickey hits the door again and moans. “Take all of this off!” Ian starts to remove his shirt but Mickey grabs his hand and shakes his head ‘no.’ 

He then hits the door again and moans. Ian is still at a loss on what to do here. Mickey glares at him and nods towards the door. That’s when Ian understands what he's supposed to be doing. “Yes.” He says weakly.

Mickey shakes his head with a smile and hits the door again. “So good….mmmm…so fucking tight for me…” he groans again and Ian can feel himself getting hard. “SHIT!” Mickey shouts and Ian startles.

“Yes.” He moans louder watching Mickey intently who is looking at him with a loud grin on his face. He raises a encouraging eyebrow and Ian nods. “Yes! Fuck me Mickey!”

Mickey grunts and pounds on the door faster and faster groaning and moaning and Ian is so turned on he starts breathing heavily. The voices Mickey is letting out are insane and Ian just knows if Mickey keeps this up he is going to come in his pants. 

“Fuck! Gonna come!” Mickey shouts and then makes a sound like he's having an orgasm. 

Ian moans loudly as he too orgasms. Only his is real. He sniffs and avoids Mickey's eyes. They hear murmuring on the other side of the door and then footsteps as people walk away. A minute later the music is back on. 

“Virgin, huh?” Mickey asks him and Ian's face turns beet red. “Don’t sound it.”

Mickey goes to open the door but Ian grabs his hand. “Don’t.”

Mickey looks at him quizzically. “What?”

“I…” Ian starts and then bites his lip. “Maybe… stay?”

Mickey steps back and looks at him. “Why?”

Ian smiles shyly and rubs the back of his head. “Want you to fuck me.” He breathes. “For real this time.” He adds. 

Mickey rubs his bottom lip in that sexy way he does. “I don’t know man, your first time needs to be fucking special and with the person you love or some shit.”

Ian nods. “I know that and I…” Ian figures telling Mickey he's the one he loves would just freak the other man out so he shrugs. “If it helps, I really like you. And it's just sex, right?” Mickey doesn’t look sold so Ian gathers all the courage he has and steps closer. He caresses Mickey's cheek and drags his hand down his neck and clothed chest. Mickey's breath hitches audibly and that gives Ian the courage to take his hand even lower. “Please.” He says as he squeezes Mickey's half hard dick.

“Please.” He repeats and pecks Mickey's lips.

“Fuck.” Mickey lets out softly and grabs Ian by the back of his neck and kisses him. 

Ian breathes in sharply and receives the kiss heartily. He doesn’t know what happens but this powerful feeling that he can't explain goes through his body, from his head to the tip of his toes and he's is instantly fully hard again. He pulls Mickey close towards him and moans into his mouth when he feels two strong hands grab his ass. 

Mickey turns him around and pushes him on the bed. Ian quickly reaches up and grabs Mickey so they can continue kissing. Mickey feels so good, tastes so good, and Ian can feel his kisses all over his body he never wants to stop.

“Want you so bad.” Ian moans before going back to kiss Mickey again. 

Mickey is moaning and dry humping him. his grip on Ian's waist is tight as he grinds against him, moans and curses leaving his mouth. Ian relishes in the fact that he really is the cause of those sounds this time. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls it down together with his boxers then does the same for Mickey. Mickey moans when he sees him naked then takes off their trousers the rest of the way down. As he does that Ian removes his t-shirt then reaches for Mickey's shirt.

It all feels amazing and they haven’t even done anything yet. If Ian knew being with Mickey was this good who would have never been scared to come onto him. 

They are kissing, fully naked, Ian is completely lost in it, and Mickey is on top of him, between his legs still rubbing their dicks together as they both moan into each other’s mouths. Ian then feels a cold wet finger probe his entrance and he hisses. Mickey shushes him and puts the finger deeper inside. Ian grabs onto Mickey's shoulder bites on his neck as he feels another wet finger join the first one and soon Mickey is finger fucking him and scissoring him open. 

“You ready?” Mickey asks softly and kisses him again. Ian nods and shuts his eyes.

Mickey kisses his neck as he breaches Ian's entrance. Ian bites on Mickey's neck as he feels every inch of his dick penetrate him. soon Mickey starts moving and Ian automatically relaxes when Mickey starts peppering kisses all over his face, neck and chest. He doesn’t even realize he's started moaning with pleasure until he hears Mickey ask,

“Yeah?”

Ian wraps his legs around Mickey and cups Mickey's cheek so they can start kissing again as he continues to move inside him. “So good…. Fuck you feel so good.” Mickey moans and Ian groans loudly when Mickey changes the angle and hits his prostate. 

Even though he already came Ian knows he's not gonna last now that Mickey has found his sweet spot. Mickey grabs his dick and starts jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts and Ian gives a loud shout and he coats both their chests with his sperm and some even reaches his chin. Best orgasm he has ever had. He chuckles and clenches around Mickey's dick who bites hard on his shoulder as he comes too. 

“Fuck.” Ian curses and caresses Mickey's back. 

“Yeah.” Mickey agrees and drops beside him. 

“If I knew it was gonna be that good I would have approached you sooner.”

“And I would have said yes sooner.” Mickey replies and they both laugh. “

“You saved me.” Ian says softly.

Mickey kisses his forehead. “I'd save you any day Ian Gallagher.”

Ian exhales shakily from the confession and plasters himself on Mickey's chest then promptly falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

The following Monday Ian walks around school and people keep giving him this weird looks and smiles and he even gets at least five fist bumps. He thinks maybe it would have bothered him if they were treating him this way because of the sex they faked but he knows he really got some that night so fuck them. As a matter of fact he's been getting some the entire weekend.

He takes a seat next to Mandy and a text comes through his phone. **Need to see u after school.**  
He smiles to himself and takes out his English book. 

“So you fucked my brother, huh?” Mandy asks. 

“You mad?” Ian asks cautiously. 

“Not really. He did save you from more ridicule so I'm grateful for that. Plus I love you both.”

Ian nods and thinks he should at least tell his best friend the truth. He leans closer and whispers. “We didn’t really have sex. We faked it.”

“Really?” Mandy looks at him in disbelief then takes out her phone. She brings up a photo and shows it to him. 

Ian gasps in surprise and grabs the phone from her. It's a photo of him and Mickey asleep in that bed where the sheet is only covering the lower parts of their bodies. Ian looks extremely comfortable in Mickey's arms and it's clear they're both naked. 

“That asshole.” Ian mumbles.

“You passed out in his room, what did you expect?” Mandy says. “And, that doesn’t seem fake to me.” she takes her phone back and deletes the photo. “That’s not something I need in my phone. And you are banned from ever talking about your sex life to me. I don’t need to know what gets my brother going.” 

Ian smiles happily and looks at the text message again. He sends a quick reply. **Time n place, I’ll be there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma said: I wouldn't say no to a second part of this with just Mickey/Ian fluff for the whole thing.  
> AnaStar said: This fic should have a sequel  
> aliensister said: Is there any chance of a second part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Shaz said: thank you guys for loving this enough to want more and your wishes are my command. :)))  
>  **#enjoy!**

Mickey had a weekend off where he didn’t have a football game, he didn’t have practice, and had absolutely nowhere to be. So he had called Ian and asked him to go over to his school so they could spend the weekend together. Ian of course had barely waited for his college boyfriend to hang up before he was already packing a change of clothes. He had explained to Fiona where he would be for the weekend and without giving her a chance to disapprove, out of the house he was and on his way to the L.

Now here he is outside of Mickey's college, standing at the gate waiting for his boyfriend to come and get him. Ian couldn’t help but look around nervously. Especially when some of the students would stop to stare at him since he looked so young and out of place no doubt. Ian just held his bag tighter and avoided their eyes hoping Mickey got here faster. A few girls walked past him and wave hello. He is busy smiling back when he hears someone clear their throat on his left.

Ian turns towards the sound and his heart beats excitedly when he sees who it is. “Mickey!” he shouts before he's running into his boyfriend’s arms. Literally. Mickey catches him easily and laughs at Ian's eagerness.

“I missed you too.” Mickey replies putting him down. “You get here okay?” he asks as he takes Ian's hand and guides them towards the dorm rooms.

“Yeah.” Ian nods. “The train was congested but yeah, I got here safely. So you're really free for the _entire_ weekend?”

“Yep. Just you and me this weekend.”

“Got any plans for us?”

Mickey squeezes his hand as they walk through another smaller gate. “Anything you want.”

Ian hums happily and lets go of Mickey's hand to hold onto his waist instead. His happiness increases tenfold when Mickey wraps his around Ian's shoulder and leads him towards his room. The walk in and Mickey points at the bed on the left a couch on the right and the small desk by the window.

“Welcome to my humble aboard!” Mickey laughs.

“You don’t have a roommate?” Ian asks putting down his bag on the couch and sitting on Mickey's twin bed.

“Perks of being the captain. They asked me what I wanted and…”

“Privacy.” Ian completes his sentence.

Mickey smiles and walks towards him. “Privacy.” He stands in front of Ian, settles between his legs and grabs both his cheeks. He brushes their lips together but doesn’t really kiss him yet. “Cannot believe I'm dating a sophomore in high school.”

“Not what you had in mind when you joined college?” Ian smirks putting his hands under Mickey's shirt to feel on his boyfriend’s warm skin.

“Honestly, no.” Mickey replies. Ian tries to hide the feeling of dejection that crosses his heart but he must not achieve that very well because Mickey quickly backtracks. “Not because I wanted to date college boys but because I didn’t think dating you was an option.”

Ian smiles his stomach flattering. “Oh?”

“Yeah, you’re my baby sister’s best friend, you were supposed to be out of bounds.”

“Mmm.” Ian grabs Mickey by the neck and pulls him down for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For agreeing to be with me.”

“Aaaaa.” Mickey lets go of him and lies on the bed pulling Ian with him so the redhead is lying on his chest. “What's not to like about you Gallagher? You are sweet, and you have like this stupid big ass heart.”

“Hey, that’s a good thing!”

“Yeah.” Mickey agrees with a light chuckle pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And you are so adorable. Never thought I would be into adorable but…”

“Fuck you.” Ian laughs.

“Maybe later. Now, we eat.” Mickey sits up and pulls Ian towards the couch. He pulls out some food wrapped in foil that Ian hadn’t seen before. He hands Ian one of them and sits on the chair by the desk so he's facing him. “Eat.” Mickey says when Ian just continues to look at him.

Ian unwraps the foil to find chicken wings and fries and he smiles. “Thank you.” Mickey nods and opens a beer. “You didn’t have to go all the way there to get them.” Ian protests.

The last time they were together Mickey had taken Ian to this café that’s quite a distance from the school and they had the best chicken wings Ian had ever had the pleasure of eating. He had praised them the entire time they were there and now it seemed Mickey had gone all the way back there to get them just for Ian.

“This is so sweet of you Mick.”

“Don’t even worry about it. Just eat. The smile on your face right now, totally worth it.” Mickey takes another sip of his beer.

“You're not eating.” Ian points out.

“Sorry, started before you.”

“Rude!”

Mickey laughs, loud and uncaring. Ian likes it. “You have tasted those wings, you know how amazing they are.”

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

After Ian is full Mickey hands him a beer and pulls out his laptop. They pick a random action movie and settle on Mickey's bed with just their boxers on so they can watch.

“I saw you punch a dude like that once.” Ian points at the laptop with his can of beer. Mickey laughs but doesn’t say anything. “You have a nice laugh. You rarely laugh but when you do it's really nice.”

“And you're the dorkiest person to ever dork.” Mickey replies pulling Ian even closer towards him.

Mickey is lying in a comfortable position with pillows behind his back, his head on the headboard. While Ian is on his side, left leg over both of Mickey's, right hand under Mickey caressing his back, while his left one is holding his beer using Mickey's stomach as his table. They are really comfortable. Ian wants to stay in this position for as long as he can. Mickey plants a kiss in his hair and Ian smiles to himself. He has been doing that since the movie started and each time Ian swears he falls even more in love. Which he's pretty sure should be impossible.

They're still watching when Ian feels Mickey caressing his naked back. He does that for a while before his hand goes even lower. He squeezes Ian's ass and then puts a hand inside Ian's boxers so he can caress the naked ass. No way Ian can concentrate on the movie now.

Mickey removes his hand from Ian's boxers and Ian looks up at him to find Mickey sucking on his middle finger. He does it until his finger is dripping with saliva. He then puts his hand back and Ian isn’t surprised when he feels the finger in his ass, slowly pushing in. Ian hisses and presses his ass back against Mickey's finger till it's fully inside him.  

He chances a glance at Mickey to find him watching the laptop intently. Acting like he doesn’t have a finger inside Ian. Mickey starts fingering him. Slow at first but then he starts doing it faster and faster. Ian grabs onto Mickey's waist and pulls himself higher so Mickey can really get in there. He latches on a nipple with a loud moan when Mickey grazes on his prostate.

“Shit.” Ian whispers.

Mickey's finger leaves his ass and Ian whines in protest but Mickey's shushes him. The latter reaches for the lube, coats two of his fingers and the hand is back in Ian's boxers. Ian moans when both fingers get inside him. It feels so good Ian can't help but mutter Mickey's name repeatedly. The fingers slide in and out of him slowly. Ian shudders when Mickey holds his cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. He sucks on his boyfriend’s tongue and keeps moaning as Mickey continues to pleasure him with his digits. He sighs Mickey's name into the kiss and the latter smirks before hiking Ian's left leg so he can have more access to his hole. The angle lets Mickey's finger him and pressing on his prostate even better. Ian's dick is throbbing and leaking precum. He starts to hump the bed just to seek some friction.

“Mickey.”

“Yes.”

“Gonna cum.”

Mickey pulls his hand out so he can straddle Ian and have him lying on his back. He removes Ian's boxers and puts his fingers back in and at the same time jerking him off.  He fingers him fast and hard, his movements in sync with those of jerking him off and after that Ian is a goner.

Mickey crawls up the bed and kisses Ian long and deep. The redhead is still moaning and shuddering, but holds him and kisses him back. “Jesus Christ Mick, I thought we were watching a movie.”

Mickey chuckles and reaches for the wipes beside the bed. “Me too. But you just had to distract me.”

Ian gets under the covers and lifts them up so Mickey can get in. “Me? I'm not the one who couldn’t keep their fingers to themselves.”

“Says the guy who was busy crying out my name not even a minute earlier.” Teases Mickey as he joins Ian in bed.

“You are so bad.”

“Mmm.” Mickey hums and Ian situates himself in his arms. “I don’t mind as long as it's with you.”

Ian feels like all he's been doing  ever since he got here was smile. But he doesn’t mind. He's got the best the boyfriend in the world and he has never been more content than he is right at this moment.

“You have fifteen minutes to recuperate, and then you're on your back again. This time I'm giving you more than just my fingers.” Mickey speaks lowly in his ear making ian shiver.

“Oh, so fifteen minutes till it's my turn to make you cry out _my_ name?” Ian teases back and he gets tickled in return for being a smart ass.

Ian has never looked forward to a weekend more.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
